<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Tomb of Her Heart by 0ssian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941156">Into the Tomb of Her Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ssian/pseuds/0ssian'>0ssian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Centric, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Passive Suicidal Ideation, futaba centric, tagging that just to be safe, takes place before the start of the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ssian/pseuds/0ssian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her whole life is contained in a few square meters. There, she spends every waking moment with the guilty little voice inside her head. It's suffocating.<br/>Futaba reaches out for help to change her heart before it can kill her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Tomb of Her Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futaba woke up and rolled out of bed and into her computer chair. As she did yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. </p>
<p>Her day (or night, not like she could tell) was spent on her usual hobbies: gaming, browsing chans, and napping, with the odd bit of coding on her latest project in between it all. The date sat innocently in the lower corner of her screen. Friday February 19th.</p>
<p>    A knock on the door broke her concentration. It must be Sojiro with food. She waited until she heard his footsteps fade down the hallway before she moved for the door.</p>
<p>    She cracked the door open and slid the plate plate in, snapping the door shut as soon as it cleared. Her eyes landed on the small addition Sojiro had left her and it broke her monotonous daily routine. Next to her normal dinner, a cupcake was balanced on the rim of the plate. </p>
<p>The sight of it was like a punch to the chest. Birthday. Her birthday. Today she turned fifteen. And Mom wasn’t here. She would <em>never </em>be here again. Futaba would be sixteen, then seventeen, then eighteen. All her birthdays would come and go and she would still be stuck here in the same few square meters.</p>
<p> She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. It was like the walls were closing in, trying to crush her, suffocate her. </p>
<p>
  <em>I am going to die here. </em>
</p>
<p>She fell backwards, collapsing against her bed. The words kept echoing in her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am going to die here. I killed Mom so I deserve to die here. </em>
</p>
<p>Futaba clutched at her head. <em>Stop it stop it stop it! </em>Her hands clenched tighter as she tried to curl away from her own guilt. </p>
<p>It was no use.</p>
<p>She had no clue how long the attack lasted. It could have been minutes or hours. All that mattered was <em>now</em>. She only knew when it was over when she felt coherent again. She tried to push herself to her feet, but coming off the adrenaline high left her trembling. She couldn’t do it. Instead she crawled over to her mini-fridge and pulled out a drink. </p>
<p>A few sugary sips later, she felt marginally better.  </p>
<p>Her food was still by the door, going cold. Sojiro had done something nice for her, but it made her sick to her stomach. Yet another thing for her to feel guilty about. Sojiro put up with a lot. He put up with <em>her.</em> He didn’t deserve that. </p>
<p>It was too much for the day. <em>Time for a hard reset</em>. She climbed into bed, ready to pass out.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t keep doing this. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Someone, please, please help me.</em> </p>
<p>She fell asleep and dreamed of being buried alive. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>